AmourShipping Week
by SilverStorm300
Summary: It's AmourShipping Week, and I have nothing better to do with my life than to write something for each and every day from January 3-9. Series of One-Shots; One for Each Day in the Week. Day 1: Dancing ; Day 2: Confession ; Day 3: Ash Blushing ; Day 4: Dating ; Day 5: Summer Camp ; Day 6: Dreams ; Day 7: Inspiration.
1. Introduction

**A/N: It's AmourShipping Week, and I have nothing better to do than write each of my entries. It will be a series of one-shots (at least 1,000 words each) on each of the topics. So hopefully I can update this every day.**

 **January 3 (Day 1) - Dancing**

 **January 4 (Day 2) - Confession (AmourShipping Day!)**

 **January 5 (Day 3) - Ash Blushing**

 **January 6 (Day 4) - Dating**

 **January 7 (Day 5) - Summer Camp**

 **January 8 (Day 6) - Dreams**

 **January 9 (Day 7) - Inspiration**

 **Also, for any of you following my other stories, I sincerely apologize for being extremely inactive. It's just… School. It sucks. Also I had some stuff written that I never posted, then I looked back at them, and I didn't like them, and I still haven't redone them… Yeah.**

 **Also, Happy New Year to Everyone! Hope you guys have a great 2016. :)**

 **Up Next:**

 **Day 1 - Dancing**


	2. Day 1: Dancing

**Day 1 - Dancing**

 **A/N: It is officially AmourShipping week.**

 **My version of the upcoming dance party episode.**

* * *

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne were simply walking towards their next destination; it was a pretty normal day of traveling. Suddenly, the heard a voice from behind them.

"Well, well. Look who it is."

Serena stopped in her tracks.

She knew that voice. And she didn't like it.

"Hey! Miette!" The unholy words came from the mouth of her crush like a fork scraping a plate.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse smiled at her.

"Miette! Hi!" Bonnie added.

"Dene!"

"Long time no see!" Clemont said.

"Hi everyone!" Miette smiled sweetly and waved.

She smirked and narrowed her eyes at Serena, who had yet to turn around and acknowledge her. "What's up, Serena?" she asked innocently.

Serena turned around and gave her best smile. Miette can't be all bad… Serena just had to prepared for anything; especially to do with Ash. "It's going great! You?"

"Pretty well."

"Miette, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I was heading to a formal dance party being held pretty close to here." Miette said.

Serena's interest was piqued. "Like, a ball?"

Miette thought for a moment. "Yeah, kind of like that."

Serena gasped. "Guys, we have to go!"

"Yay! Maybe I can find a wife for Clemont there!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Starting to think this is bad idea…" Clemont said, blushing and slightly nervous.

"I don't know Serena… I'm not much for dancing, especially formal dancing." Ash said, scratching his cheek.

Serena approached Ash and grabbed both of his hands and held them together with hers. "Come on, Ash, it'll be really fun! Pleeeeeeeease?" Serena tried to convince him.

Ash looked around nervously, trying to think of an excuse. "But, won't we have to buy fancy clothes and stuff?"

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go right now, or we won't make it in time." She interlocked hands with him and began to walk towards the nearest town.

"Wait! But… do we have to?"

"Yay! C'mon Clemont!" Bonnie said. She grabbed his hand and dragged Clemont after Serena.

"Ugh…" Clemont groaned and allowed himself to be dragged.

Miette giggled at the siblings, then eyed Ash and Serena again. She narrowed her eyes at Serena, and began to follow them.

Serena turned back to Miette and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

[After many many hours of dress shopping and about 15 minutes of tuxedo shopping]

Serena donned a gorgeous red dress, strapless, which was slim at the top, but widened out into a beautiful, flowing dress. She was constantly twirling, very confident in her look.

Ash donned a rather average tuxedo, colored his signature blue. He left his hat in his bag, and Pikachu also had on a mini tuxedo. He looked rather uncomfortable; tuxedos are not particularly great to wear.

Bonnie had on a ballerina-style dress, colored her signature light yellow. She was so excited to be wearing a dress.

Clemont had a sea-green tux on; similar to Ash's. He looked incredibly nervous; constantly shivering.

Miette had a strapless, light blue dress on, with a sparkling sea blue jewel at the collar. She was quite confident as well; however, she also was prepared to see how things played out with Ash and Serena, and if she'll have to make a move.

It was an elegantly decorated place; pretty, faded yellow colored walls with many fancy decorations around the area. Gold wall decor, gems of different precious metals to establish just how fancy this dance is supposed to be.

However, it was also supposed to be a fun party, so there was all kinds of food, punch, and lots of fun accessories to add to dresses or tuxedos.

There was even a professional DJ. Usually he played popular hit songs for fun, freestyle dancing.

"OK, everyone. It's time for the slow dances! Boys, go get your girls. The slow dances are starting!" The DJ announced.

Before Serena could even react, a white glove appeared in front of her, belonging to the very boy whom she was afraid would dance with a certain bluenette.

"Wanna dance, Serena?"

Serena blushed bright red. "M-me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know much about formal dances, but I'm pretty sure you actually need a girl to ballroom dance. And, well… I'd rather dance with you than… anyone else." Ash confessed.

Serena stared at him in slight shock, but slowly raised her hand to meet his. She calmed herself down and smiled a sweet smile. "I'd love to, Ash."

Ash smiled, and grabbed her hand and brought her out to the dance floor. Serena giggled as she did a twirl to make her entrance dramatic. Without hesitation, her right hand took his left, and she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. Ash nervously placed her right hand on Serena's waist.

To avoid making the situation awkward, Serena stepped right up to Ash, leaving little to no space between them as they danced.

 _Right, Left, Left, Right, Forward, Left, Back, Right…_

Serena felt the rhythm of the song as she lived a childhood dream, dancing in a ball with Ash. Not even Miette could get in the middle of this.

"Ash, I didn't know you were good at this." Serena looked up at him.

"I'm not. You are. You're following me, but I'm just doing what everyone else is doing." Ash grinned.

Serena giggled. "Well, whatever you're doing, it's working."

She stepped a bit closer to Ash, and leaned her head down into his chest, dancing all the while.

"Mmm…" she nuzzled his chest in an attempt to get comfortable.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're lucky I think you're pretty. I am not just anybody's pillow."

Serena's smile was plastered on her face, and she began to blush.

They continued to dance until the slow dance song began to fade out. Ash led Serena back to the outside of the room where the chairs were.

As the song fully faded and modern music began to play again, Ash continued to hold her hand. "Thank you for dancing with me, miss." Ash said mock-formally.

Serena giggled. "Well, thank you for asking, sir."

Before she sat down, she threw her arms around his neck, surprising Ash. She hid her face in his shoulder. "Really, thank you for asking me to dance, Ash. I had a great time."

Ash slowly returned her affectionate embrace. "Of course, Serena. I had a really great time dancing with you as well."

They held their embrace for a while. A few meters down, a blue-haired girl smiled as she witnessed the blossom of what she had been after since she met Serena. She smiled and nodded.

"'Atta girl."

* * *

 **Yay! Too bad this won't really happen in the episode. Whatever.**

 **Up Next:**

 **Day 2 - Confession**


	3. Day 2: Confession

**Day 2 - Confession**

 **Welcome back to AmourShipping Week. This is Day 2 - Confession.**

 **In my opinion, the most realistic situation of this happening that I can think of.**

* * *

"Well, we're here."

"I can't believe it's already over."

"We had some really good times."

Everyone was in a particularly bad mood, because Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie had just arrived at the Lumiose City airport. It was time for Ash to go back home to Kanto. Nobody wanted to say goodbye after all the time they spent together travelling through Kalos… it had felt like it would never end. Yet, here it was; the end.

One girl was in a particularly sad mood; she'd had all of Kalos to tell him how she felt, but never took an opportunity or gathered enough courage to say it. Serena was really feeling the pressure. Ash was going home to Kanto. It was now or never.

But… could she really tell him to his face? Would she be able to gather enough courage to let out all of the feelings she'd been hiding for such a long time?

If it meant she could stay by Ash's side, she would have to find a way.

* * *

"Flight 370, this is your 30 minute warning. I repeat, Flight 370 leaving in 30 minutes."

The group of four were simply sitting on a bench close to the entrance to the plane that will be taking Ash home. Everyone was simply staring at the ground, or something else equally as boring, trying not to think about how Ash will be leaving soon.

Ash usually didn't have a problem with goodbyes, but this time appeared to be different. He was actually struggling to take in that he would be leaving his friends; Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, whom he spent so much time with. So many good times, rough times, and determined times they shared. He spent the most time in general with this group as well.

He eventually distinguished that Serena was the main reason he was sad this time around. She meant so much to him after all this time. He loved watching her succeed as a Pokemon Performer, and encouraging her to stay determined when she was down on herself. There was no reason a girl as pretty, talented, and caring as Serena should be down on herself, even when she feels completely helpless, or talentless. After the incident with Team Flare, Ash knew that Serena was a special girl and for more than one reason.

But, Serena did the same thing for him. Whenever he needed encouragement, like right before gym battles, and especially before and during the Kalos League, Serena was always there for him in the best way possible.

' _The Ash I know would face any challenge head on, without thinking about it. The only thing he would think about is the best way to win, and how to do it. Where has that Ash gone? He faced anything with bravery, and determination. You've taken on any and all legendary Pokemon that I could ever think of, but you're having trouble with a simple battle with another trainer? Come on, Ash, we believe in you. Your family; your mom, Professor Oak, are here to support you. They believe in you. Your fans believe in you. I believe in you. You can do it!'  
_  
Ash knew he couldn't just leave Serena behind. But it was seeming more and more like he would have to.

Serena was facing the same problem; except that she knew why she didn't want Ash to leave. He was too special to her. It was always Ash whom she could depend on in the most challenging times, or in times when she was feeling like she couldn't achieve her goal, or in times when she felt completely helpless; like she was there for nothing, and was bringing the group down. He always made her feel special in her own way, like she could do whatever she wanted to do in her life.

Serena stood up.

"Ash, can you come with me for a moment?"

Ash stood up as well. "Uh, sure. What's up, Serena?"

"I need to talk with you alone for little bit." she said with a slight blush on her face.

"Sure."

Ash followed Serena to an area away from Clemont and Bonnie.

The blonde siblings looked at each other and smiled.

Pikachu jumped into Bonnie's lap and fist pumped. "Pika!"

* * *

As soon as they were away from a populated area, Serena faced Ash and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Something wrong, Serena?" Ash asked, concerned.

Suddenly, Serena grabbed both of Ash's hands. "Ash, you can't leave! You have to stay here!"

"I really want to stay, Serena, but I have to go home. My family is waiting for me there." Ash said.

"But, if you leave, then… I don't know what I'll do with myself. I had such a fun time travelling with you, and Clemont, and Bonnie, and I don't want it to end now." Serena began to slightly tear up.

"Listen, Serena, I've been meaning to tell you…" Ash began, slightly nervous.

Serena blushed. "Yeah…?"

"Well, I don't really know yet. But, I know that you're really special; not just in your own amazing way, but to me as well. I don't want to have to say goodbye to you either, but I have to go home. I don't want to see you cry, but we have to stay positive, or this won't go well at all." Ash said.

Serena blushed a deeper shade of red. "But… well, Ash, I've been meaning to tell you something too."

Ash tilted his head. "What is it?"

Serena began to look away slightly, still blushing. "I… I… re-..." she began to choke out.

"What?"

"I… I like you, OK?" Serena hid her face with her hair.

Ash smiled. "Well, I mean, yeah, I would hope you like me, otherwise, you wouldn't have been my friend and stuck with me for so long."

"No, Ash, that's not what I mean."

"Well, then what do you mean? There's only one definition of like, right? Like, the verb like?" Ash struggled to think for a moment.

Serena would've giggled if it wasn't such a tense moment for her. She turned back to Ash, with a serious look and a blush on her face.

"It's just… I… I'm…

"I'm in love with you!"

It was done. She had said it. She looked away. There was no telling how he would react.

Ash was stunned. "You… wha…?"

' _Perhaps I should reinforce it a bit.'_

Serena turned back to Ash and moved in close, stood on her tip toes, closed her eyes, and kissed Ash on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ash's eyes widened, and for a moment was too stunned to do anything. His mind didn't process what was going on for a while. He wasn't even sure how to respond to something as emotional and affection-filled as was happening. Eventually, he simply closed his eyes and just let the feeling of affection waft over him.

So this is what love is.

Serena pulled away, blushing intensely, and pulled her arms back to her sides. She hadn't felt Ash respond, so she didn't know what he felt exactly. She was nervous that she might've just ruined her most valuable friendship. Extremely scared, actually.

Ash opened his eyes. He was silent for a moment.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Huh? What's this? It just sort of fell out of Ash's bag..."

Clemont picked up a small piece of paper from Ash's backpack.

"Well, what is it, Clemont?" Bonnie asked, curious.

Clemont grinned.

"If Serena pulled Ash away for the reason I'm thinking of, then Ash is going to like this."

"Hey! We're back!"

The blonde siblings heard Ash's voice, and looked over to see that Ash and Serena's hands were intertwined, though Serena appeared to be blushing over it… or maybe something else.

"Ash! Look what fell out of your bag!" Bonnie exclaimed. Clemont handed the paper to Ash.

"Huh? There's a note attached…" Ash noticed.

' _Hi Ash! We slipped this extra plane ticket in your bag, just in case you wanted to bring someone along, like, oh, I don't know, that cute Serena girl you travel with. You can never be too prepared. She's free to come visit with us for a while, if she wants to. Or, I guess, whoever you decide to bring back with you, but I'd prefer it if it was Serena, to be brutally honest. Well, whatever. Just, stay unpredictable honey, and I'll see you back at home._

 _Love, Mom.'  
_  
Ash smiled wide.

"Sometimes, moms really can do good."

"What is it, Ash?" Serena asked.

"It's an extra plane ticket to the flight I'm going on. Serena." Ash turned around and grabbed Serena's hand. "Do you wanna come to Kanto with me?"

Serena stared for a moment, then she grew a smile wider than any Ash had ever seen. "Oh my gosh, yes, Ash, yes!" she launched herself at him and threw her arms around him.

This time, Ash responded, wrapping her in his arms. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave you behind. I want to keep having fun experiences with you. I don't want the journey with you to end now. You really do make me happy, Serena."

Serena smiled, and nuzzled her face further into his shoulder. "Ditto, Ash."

Then, she muttered something inaudible to Ash, but was very clear to her.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Made it! That actually took more time to, like, actually put on a page than I had originally thought it would. Whatever. I'm done, woohoo! Hope you guys liked this one!**

 **Up Next:**  
 **Day 3 - Ash Blushing**


	4. Day 3: Ash Blushing

**Day 3 - Ash Blushing**

 **OK, this one should be pretty easy, right? I totally got this, fam.**

* * *

"Alright, Ash, you've done very well thus far. But now, you'll face my best Pokemon, and your final challenge before the Pokemon League. Let's see how you handle this. Avalugg!"

Out of Wulfric's Pokeball came a(n) [ungodly looking thing; who even knows how to describe this thing; other than a flat back, and four legs], Wulfric's strongest Pokemon.

"Alright Talonflame, can you keep going?"

"Flame!"

"Alright, then let's do it!" Ash yelled confidently.

"Hmm… that Pokemon looks awfully slow. Wulfric must have some sort of trick up his sleeve to counter that weakness." Clemont said, rubbing his chin.

"Come on, Ash!" Bonnie yelled.

"Well, whatever it is, Ash will find a way to beat it, like he always does, right?" Serena said, her confidence in Ash wavering slightly. She looked back at the battlefield and Ash.

' _Come on, Ash, this is it. Just defeat this Pokemon and you're in the Kalos League. I know you can do it. Whatever strategy Wulfric has planned, I know you can counter it. Because that's who you are.'_

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Talonflame unleashed a streamline of red hot flames from its beak, headed straight for Avalugg.

Wulfric grinned.

"Take it."

Avalugg didn't move, and let the Flamethrower hit it dead on.

"Wha…?"

The flames stopped, and out of the smoke appeared Avalugg, completely unharmed.

"What?"

"Hmph. My Avalugg has taken more Fire type attacks than I could count if I had ten pairs of hands, my boy. Even though it's an Ice type, it's almost completely immune to Fire type attacks at this point." Wulfric said.

"That's… amazing. What a great opponent! The stronger the foe, the stronger we fight, right Talonflame?" Ash exclaimed.

"Flame!"

Serena stared at the battlefield, stunned. "That's… incredible power. How will Ash deal with that?"

"I'm not sure myself. If it can take one of the strongest fire type moves from one of the strongest Fire type Pokemon I know, then I don't know exactly how to counter that strategy." Clemont said.

"Now, let's finish this, Avalugg. Gyro Ball!"

Avalugg began to rotate extremely rapidly, and eventually a steel glow began to surround it. It began to race towards Talonflame. Avalugg took off, leaving the ground, and began to move towards Talonflame at a speed incredibly fast for its massive size.

"Whoa, that's fast. Dodge, quick!" Ash commanded.

Talonflame was narrowly able to dodge the Gyro Ball by moving to the side. Avalugg began to make a u-turn to head back towards Talonflame.

"Brave Bird!"

Talonflame enveloped itself in a bright blue light, and began to fly towards Avalugg at an even faster speed than it. Eventually, the two powerful moves collided, emitting a huge cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Ash could only see one thing. The falling figure of a bird Pokemon from the sky.

"Talonflame!" Ash ran onto the battlefield and caught it.

"Talonflame is unable to battle! Which means that the victor is Avalugg!" the Referee announced.

Ash sadly looked at his fainted Pokemon. Now he only had one left. "Return, Talonflame. Thank you, buddy. You put up a really great fight. Take a nice, long rest." he returned the bird Pokemon.

Ash stood back up in his position, hiding his face with his hat.

"That is such incredible speed… Wulfric really is amazing." Serena said.

"What did I tell you? Gym Leaders always have a strategy to cover their weaknesses." Clemont said.

"In that collision, Talonflame's move was probably stronger, but Avalugg's speed combined with its immense mass just made it too much for Talonflame. We'll just have to see what happens next." Clemont explained.

"Well? Who will be your final choice, Ash?" Wulfric yelled, almost taunting him.

"Pika…" Pikachu looked up at Ash, concerned.

Ash looked back up confidently, then down at Pikachu. "Don't worry, buddy. I have a plan. We won't lose this one!"

Ash took a Pokeball out of his bag and enlarged it.

"Greninja, I choose you!"

Out of Ash's Pokeball came a blue, bipedal frog Pokemon, who posed like a ninja upon his release.

"Greninja!"

Clemont nodded. "Probably Ash's best choice."

Serena stared at Ash, with pleading eyes.

' _I believe in you, Ash.'_

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump!"

"Avalugg, Blizzard!"

The two powerful moves collided, this time emitting another cloud of smoke, but the attacks were equal this time, and cancelled each other out.

"Double Team!" Ash called out.

"Use Avalanche to knock them all out!" Wulfric commanded.

"Use Night Slash!"

Avalugg began to knock out Greninja doppelgangers left and right, until it appeared there were none left. Avalugg looked around, confused for a moment.

It took Wulfric a moment to realize what was going on! "Avalugg! Above you!"

It was too late. Greninja pounced from above with a gravity-enforced Night Slash right to the head of Avalugg. Greninja flipped backwards to retain its position in front of Ash.

"Nice job, that's the ticket!" Ash praised.

Wulfric nodded. "That was a good trick, young man. Impressive, definitely. But it'll take more than that to defeat us."

"That's what I'm hoping for! Ash yelled and pointed at Wulfric. Greninja mimicked Ash's movements and began to create a whirlwind of water around itself, and growing a red horn… thing, whatever it is.

' _Showtime.'_

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!"

Greninja began to run towards Avalugg, moving at an incredible pace. It almost appeared as if there were several Greninjas simultaneously.

"Use Gyro Ball! Catch it off guard!" Wulfric commanded.

Avalugg began to spin at a rate impressively close to as fast as Greninja was moving.

But it never found a target. And Greninja was nowhere to be found.

"Make a U-turn, Avalugg!"

"Use Hydro Pump to slow it down!"

Greninja appeared in mid-air and fired Hydro Pump as Avalugg was making a U-turn and coming straight for it. But Avalugg was able to power through it. Just as it seemed Avalugg would hit its mark, Greninja, again, disappeared.

"Now what?!"

Greninja appeared at its starting position, and again fired Hydro Pump at Avalugg.

"That Greninja is almost too fast." Wulfric muttered to himself. "Use Gyro Ball to redirect it!"

Avalugg rotated and sent the powerful water off to the side using science. And also physics.

"Blizzard, quick! Before it can get away!"

Avalugg fired Blizzard.

"Too late."

"What?"

Greninja once again appeared from above and hit Avalugg in the head with Aerial Ace, this time knocking it to the ground.

"Avalugg!"

"Now use Night Slash!" Ash shouted, grinning.

Greninja ran and leaped forward, once again targeting the head of Avalugg and landed a critical hit Night Slash on a downed Avalugg. The attack created a cloud of smoke, and Greninja jumped back to in front of Ash.

As the smoke cleared, Avalugg seemed downed for good, with spirals for eyes.

Greninja dispersed the water around itself and reverted back to normal form.

"Avalugg is unable to battle! That means the victors of this battle are Greninja and Ash!" The Referee announced.

Ash walked up to Greninja and gave it a high five. "Nice job, pal. You really did great out there."

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"That's right, Pikachu! That means we're in! Kalos League, here we come!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

"Ash!"

Ash turned to the source of the voice and was immediately greeted to a huge hug from Serena. She had launched herself at Ash and captured him in her arms.

As soon as Ash realized what was happening, he began to blush. He wasn't great at hugging, but he'll make an exception this time.

"You did so great! I knew you would pull it off, you always do! And now you're in the Kalos League! Congratulations!" she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

Ash slowly wrapped his arms around Serena. He was still processing what exactly was happening at the moment.

"Thanks, Serena. It means a lot, coming from you."

* * *

 **I KNOW, AVALUGG HAS GOOD DEFENSE, NOT SPECIAL DEFENSE, BUT THIS IS THE ANIME AND MY FANFICTION SO I DO WHAT I WANT OK?**

 **Anyway… I probably dragged that out a bit longer than I would've liked. Sorry if that was a little boring for you. I know many of you are just here to see AmourShipping, and don't worry, I'll deliver. I just needed a situation that was 1,000+ words that sounded believable.**

 **Up Next:**  
 **Day 4 - Dating**


	5. Day 4: Dating

**Day 4 - Dating**

 **EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T MY FAULT, I'll take full responsibility and say that I was not being a good writer and publisher when I originally uploaded the story, and it was just a ton of broken code. My bad, OK? Are you reviewers happy now? Jeez.**

 **OK, another easy one… but I'll probably drag it out unnecessarily like the last one. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here, I propose a toast! To Ash's performance in the Kalos League!" Professor Oak announced, standing.

"He really has come so far!" Delia Ketchum added.

Everyone at the restaurant began to tap their glasses together in celebration. It really was a happy for Ash and all of his friends and family.

One girl in particular was smiling, but not really because she was the happiest she could be. She loved being around Ash and all his family and friends, but…

Couldn't she and Ash just have some time alone? She wanted to talk to him away from all his friends. Just him and her.

LIke it should be.

"Hey, Serena, are you alright?"

Serena escaped from her thoughts to find the very boy she was thinking about looking at her, concerned. "You know I don't like seeing all down and sad. Come on, follow me." Ash grabbed her hand and began to lead her outside.

Serena blushed at Ash's bluntness. His hand felt great around hers. "But, Ash… are you just gonna leave all these people?"

Ash turned back to her and smiled. "Yeah. I've already told my mom and Professor Oak I'd be leaving for a while. I just… I don't know. I wanted to spend some time with you."

Serena blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Ash and Serena walked around the town, hands interlocked, just enjoying the sights and each other's company. They shared small talk and the occasional laugh, and that was the perfect way for Serena to spend her night; alone with Ash, walking around town at night, hand in hand.

Ash and Serena were sitting on a bench, in a circle plaza with a fountain in the 's hand lay on top of Ash's, and they were sitting in silence, staring at the fountain.

"I can't believe that our journey together is almost over." Serena said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about that! We still have to go to your Master Showcase. Don't ever think I'd miss out on something as great as that." Ash said.

"I know, but still… it'll be over soon. I don't know what I'll do if I have to travel alone. I guess it all depends on how I do in the Master Showcase." Serena said. She turned to Ash. "I'm extremely nervous for that, Ash! How do you deal with all the pressure. During the Kalos League, you seemed so calm and collected, even though so much was on the line and so many people were watching you! How do you do it?"

Ash contemplated for a moment. He then wrapped an arm around Serena and pulled her close. "I don't know why you do this, but you always seem to have a minimal amount of confidence in _yourself._ You need to believe in yourself more. You're capable of more than you think you are."

Serena blushed at her and Ash's close proximity. "Yeah, but-"

"Stop. You may have made some mistakes, but _everyone_ does that. There's nobody I know that hasn't started off making all sorts of mistakes. Serena, honestly, you're one of the most talented and hardworking girls I've ever had the pleasure of travelling with. You care about your Pokemon, and they respond to you, and within your first several showcases you're already qualified for the Master Showcase." Ash said.

"So, to answer your question - and you've probably heard this before, but this is the best I got - you have to pretend like you're just practicing again, but with fancier stuff in a better place. Be confident. _Believe_ in yourself. You won't mess up. You just have to have confidence in yourself. You always are confident in your friends' performances, but so rarely yours. You are easily as good, if not better, than any one of your Showcase rivals I've met."

Serena stared at Ash with caring eyes, a stunned expression, and a dark red blush on her face. Here Ash was, complimenting her, stating that he believes in her, so why can't she believe in herself? She's done so several times in the past, but the Master Showcase was going to be several levels above what she was used.

Serena lie her head on Ash's shoulder, as he continued to rub her back, up and down, comforting her. There was no greater state of comfort; sitting next to the one you love, in their arms, and hearing encouraging words from them. She wanted to be like this, to fall asleep like this.

They sat there, motionless for a while.

Serena lifted her head from Ash's shoulder as he stood up. He offered her his hand. "Ready to head back?"

She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Ash…"

"Hm?"

Serena collided with Ash, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Serena felt his arms embrace her and his hands on her back. "No problem, Serena."

Serena hid her face in his shoulder, and, still, Ash rubbed her back, up and down, up and down. Serena couldn't believe that she was finally in the arms of the boy she had crushed on for the entirety of their journey. It felt so great to be able to finally share some of her true feelings with Ash, even if she didn't say it outright, and hadn't intended to. The whole scenario had turned out almost exactly as Serena had visualized it.

And it was perfect. For now, anyways.

Ash pulled away and gave her his adventurous, caring smile. "Well, let's move. Time to eat!"

"But, Ash, you just ate."

"Did I? Man, it's already been an hour? I'm late! Come on, Serena! I need more food, and quick!" Ash grabbed her hand and began to run in the direction of the restaurant they had come from.

Serena giggled and ran alongside Ash, hand in hand. He may have his strange fetishes, but Serena loved that and everything else about his personality. He was the perfect guy in her eyes.

Running alongside her crush, hand in hand, was the perfect way to celebrate.

* * *

 **Well! Today's topic was rather vague, so I did the best I could to develop a good scenario. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Up Next:**  
 **Day 5 - Summer Camp**


	6. Day 5: Summer Camp

**Day 5 - Summer Camp**

 **OK, this one's a bit trickier. But I think I'll be able to make something good come out of this.**

* * *

It was just a normal day at Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town, Kanto. Everyone was happy and having fun. The kids were really trying to make the most of this day in particular, for one big reason.

It was the last day of the camp.

There was a big day of fun planned for everyone, but the whole camp was sadly anticipating the sad goodbyes they would be giving to all their friends that lived in other regions.

Specifically, a young boy and girl who had met seemingly randomly, but had become great friends over the week they spent at camp.

Especially the girl, Serena, who was sure that the boy was something special to her. What she felt for that boy was not friendship, but something more than that. She liked him beyond words, he made her feel happy and comforted, and any time spent with him was always exciting and enjoyable.

Currently, she was walking on the edge of the cliff, going up to sit down with the boy, Ash, to talk about the end of camp and share their last experience together.

"I can't believe I have to go home to Kalos tomorrow." Serena said sadly.

"Hey, don't be down now, Serena! We'll see each other again! But for now, let's just have some fun, OK?" Ash said, smiling at her.

Serena smiled. She and Ash walked on the rocky path, simply making small talk.

"So, Serena, do you know what you want to be once you become a Pokemon Trainer?" Ash inquired.

Serena thought for a moment. "No, I really just plan on finding out when I become one, and see what else is out there."

"That's great; there's no rush, right?"

"Says the boy who already screams about being a Pokemon Master…"

"Hey!"

Ash and Serena laughed together at Ash's personality, and his strong desire to be a Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Master.

Serena slipped too close to the edge of the cliff, and all of a sudden, Serena's foothold gave in, and she began to slide on her feet down the cliff.

"AH!"

"SERENA!"

Ash managed to grab a hold of her hand, but he ended up falling down with her. Thankfully, it wasn't a terribly high fall, and they landed in the forest below with little to no injuries.

"Ugh… where are we?" Ash asked to nobody in particular.

"Not sure…"

Suddenly, some bushes close to them began to rustle.

"Ah! What it that?!" Serena shouted, standing up and getting really close to Ash, who was also standing up. Ash walked in front of Serena in a defensive position.

"Come out, whatever you are! I'm not scared of you! You're facing Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master!" Ash yelled out.

The bushes continued to rustle, louder and louder. Serena couldn't help her anxiousness, and wrapped her arms around Ash in fear. She hid her face in his shoulder. Even though she was afraid, she couldn't help but blush a bit at her actions.

Ash was also starting to get extremely anxious. Whatever was in the bushes was in no hurry to get anywhere, apparently. He continued to stare at the bushes, watching for any sign of unusual movement.

Suddenly, something leaped out of the bushes, and Ash immediately reacted, backing up slightly and preparing for anything.

The creature hadn't jumped particularly high, and it's body was round, and it had a long, white tail. It was blue.

Ash exhaled. He then chuckled a bit. "Serena, look! Guess what it is!"

"What? Is it bad?"

"No! It's a Poliwag!"

Serena looked up from Ash's shoulder to see that he was really telling the truth. It was just a Poliwag. She laughed in relief.

"It's just like when we met, Serena! You were scared of a Poliwag then, too!" Ash said.

"Hey! I wasn't scared, it just startled me! And… I happened to hurt myself." Serena complained.

The two shared yet another laugh, even though they had no idea how they were going to get back to Pallet Town.

* * *

"Well, everyone today, you all will be going back home, so please; exchange e-mails, phone numbers, or anything else. Now is the time to say your goodbyes." Professor Oak said sympathetically.

"Well, Serena, it was really fun spending this week with you. I'm really glad to have met you!" Ash said happily.

"Same here, Ash. I really enjoyed this week with you." Serena said, smiling but sad that she had to leave today.

"See you later?" Ash asked, holding his hand out for her to shake it.

Serena looked at his hand for a moment, then she smiled. "Yeah. See you later." she grasped his hand.

Suddenly, Serena pulled Ash close to her, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's for helping me when we met, yesterday, and for an amazing week." Serena said, almost seductively.

Ash zoned out for a split second before recovering, although his face was tinted red. "No problem."

"You promise we'll see each other again?" Serena asked.

"Promise." Ash said confidently.

Serena left to go to the plane that was headed for Kalos. As she was close, she turned back around to see many people waving their arms enthusiastically. She easily picked Ash out from the crowd.

"See you again, Serena!"

She barely heard him say above all the commotion, but it was a line that would stick with her for years to come.

Serena smiled and gave a wave back, not wanting to raise her voice. She turned around, hiding her blush and sadness present in her face.

Would she REALLY see Ash again? Or was it an empty promise?

* * *

"SOMETHING INCREDIBLE HAPPENED TO MY FACE, OK?"

She sat down on the couch with her mother.

"What movie is this?"

"It's not a movie, this is the live news. A Garchomp is raging around Lumiose City, and a boy is climbing the Lumiose Tower in pursuit of it. Maybe that's Garchomp's trainer?"

"Hmm…"

There was something familiar about the boy's messy black hair and his confident, adventurous posture.

After the boy had somehow freed Garchomp from its out of control behavior, she placed a hand over her heart. She didn't really know why, but at least she knew that Lumiose City was safe.

She gasped as the boy's Pikachu had fallen off the tower and he had jumped off after Pikachu to save it. It was such a heroic gesture, that seemed sure to end in… well, not good things. She really didn't want to see this boy die, especially on live TV, even if she didn't really know him.

A fiery… thing came out of nowhere like an acne breakout and scooped up the boy and his Pikachu and brought them down to safety.

The news people were able to get a close-up of the boy, who was seen smiling at his Pikachu, and almost ignoring the people surrounding him.

She gasped; the face was so incredibly familiar, and special to her, she could never forget it, even after so many years of being apart.

Ash Ketchum was in Kalos.

* * *

 **This was obviously inspired (totally not a direct ripoff) of the Summer Camp episode where Serena slips and falls down the cliff.**

 **Up Next:**

 **Day 6 - Dreams**


	7. Quick Update (Sorry!)

**Quick Update:**

 **As you may have noticed, I've fallen a bit behind in updating and writing; I barely managed to update yesterday, and that's mostly due to schoolwork and stuff. It happens. So I'm not going to be able to update today, but the last two days of this Story will be going up tomorrow and Sunday.**

 **Again, my apologies, but there will be no new update today, they will be going up tomorrow and Sunday.**


	8. Day 6 - Dreams

**Day 6 - Dreams**

 **OK, OK. I think I know what to do for this one. This is a weird one, but I think I have a good idea.**

* * *

"Braixen, Flamethrower! Sylveon, Moonblast!"

Braixen launched Flamethrower, while Sylveon shot Moonblast into the air. The Flamethrower encircled the Ball of Fairy Energy, creating a Beautiful Moon surrounded by fiery circle that exploded into glitter and sparkles; just like any good Pokemon Performance should end. Glitter.

It took just a split second for the audience to contemplate what just happened before the whole arena was on their feet for Serena. She had just done her best performance ever when she needed it most; the Master Performance, for the title of Kalos Queen.

All of the performers came back to the stage, because it was time to vote. The audience would choose who would have the title of Kalos Queen for the next year.

"Place your votes, ladies and gentlemen, for your votes decide the next Kalos Queen!" Monsieur Pierre said in his alluring voice that made all the ladies melt and stuff.

"Serena!" she heard many people say from the crowd. She was easily able to pick out someone's voice who was special to her.

There was many, many pink lights from the crowd, symbolizing their votes for Serena. Serena anxiously closed her eyes and anticipated the results. Once the voting was complete, she opened her eyes.

"The winner of the crown and the title of Kalos Queen is…"

Serena turned around to view the votes.

"PERFORMER SERENA!"

... just by smidge. It was almost too close. However, that didn't stop Serena from celebrating.

"Everyone, we did it! Thank you all so much, I couldn't have done it without you!" She hugged Sylveon and Braixen. She was close to bursting into tears of joy.

She was brought up the winner's stage, where Monsieur Pierre placed the crown atop her head. Serena really did begin to feel like a Queen. "Let's hear it for our new Kalos Queen, Serena!" Pierre shouted.

Everyone was on their feet for Serena, the applause and cheering off the charts. Serena stared at the crowd with adoring eyes; this was by far her greatest accomplishment in her life so far.

After the celebration was finished, and she still hadn't seen Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, she headed outside, avoiding all the media and fans as much as possible, as she had already had people swarm her during the celebration. She was quite relieved to be free of all that kind of relentless attention.

As soon as she was able to exit the arena, where it was surprisingly quiet, she found the three people she was looking for.

They were all on a knee. "Welcome, my queen." Ash said in a surprisingly alluring but obviously joking voice. He reached out and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Even though this was obviously a joke by Ash, she still couldn't help but blushing at Ash's actions. She found herself at a loss for words, similar to when she had been coronated.

They stood up, and Ash gave her his youthful, adoring smile that she had come to adore herself. Bonnie and Clemont also gave her big smiles.

"You did it, Serena! You were so good!" Bonnie rushed toward Serena and hugged her around the waist.

"You were quite impressive, Serena! Congratulations on becoming Kalos Queen!" Clemont said.

Ash winked at her. "I can't believe how far you've come. I also feel obligated to mention how confident and beautiful you looked on stage. Congratulations for achieving your dream!"

Serena continued to blush at all their compliments, but, of course, one person's in particular. She rubbed Bonnie's head, looking down at her in a rather useless attempt to hide her blushing.

Bonnie pulled away from Serena, and Ash grabbed her hand. "Come on, Kalos Queen. We're going to dinner! Let's go!" He started pulling her along. "Time for some food!" I love food!"

* * *

"Ash... "

"Yeah, Serena?"

"Did you really mean it? What you said earlier… how… I was beautiful?"

"Of course! I would never lie to you Serena. You were completely elegant and beautiful."

Serena blushed a deep shade of red. Ash had never anything like that to her before, and it felt great knowing that she had heard something from him that she had been wanting him to say to her for so long.

They stood outside the Pokemon Center, and the sun was beginning to set. Everyone was going into their houses or the Pokemon Center to prepare for the next day.

Ash grabbed both of her hands. "I don't think I expressed it enough earlier. Serena, you performed so incredibly well. You and your Pokemon were in perfect sync, and you performed with absolute elegance and gorgeousness. Congratulations on becoming Kalos Queen."

He brought her into a hug, and her eyes widened, but she soon returned it, finding a comfortable spot in his shoulder. They held it for a moment. They separated, keeping their arms around each other. She could see Ash beginning to move his face closer to hers, and she responded by doing the same. She closed her eyes, anticipating the impact. Just as soon as she was about to make contact.

She opened her eyes. She was in a Pokemon Center bed in Snowbelle City. She sighed in slight disappointment that her dream had only been just that; a dream.

However, what she didn't realize, was where her head was placed. She was sleeping on Ash's shoulder all night. When she realized this, she gasped and blushed. She had totally forgotten that this had happened. How had she and Ash ended up in the same bed?

Oh well. She relaxed into Ash's shoulder and simply sat there, hoping that the day that she would have to lift her head would never come.

* * *

 **That's the best I got. The category for this one was kind of unspecific, so if this wasn't what you were expecting, then I apologize, but really the category - and pretty much all of them - are rather unspecific as to what they're referring to.**

 **Up Next:**  
 **Day 7 - Inspiration**


	9. Day 7 - Inspiration

**Day 7 - Inspiration**

 **Oops, sorry I didn't update yesterday, watching the football playoffs… that worked out well. *COUGH* REDSKINS *COUGH*. Also this one's exactly 1000 words. :P**

 **I have a pretty good idea for this one, though it's not exactly an idea that's never been used before, like with some of the previous ones. But, I mean, since it's the last day, I'll do my best to make it dramatic and stuff.**

* * *

Serena simply stared at the huge arena. Here, she would take place in the Master Showcase, the competition set to determine the next Kalos Queen. She had finally practiced enough to the point where she had earned three Princess Keys, and now it was time for her final challenge. And the only thing she could think about…

Was how scared she was.

"Wow, this is sweet! I can't believe you're really performing here, Serena!" Ash shouted, from behind her as he came running forward to get a bit of a closer look.

"It really is quite the spectacle!" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"Wow! This is so cool! And so pretty! And there are so many girls! One of them must be able to marry Clemont, right?" Bonnie said.

"Serena! Aren't you excit… ed?" Ash turned around to see Serena literally shaking in her boots.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ash asked, concerned.

Serena began to blush slightly, looking up at Ash nervously. "I'm… fine…"

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong." Ash said sternly.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm… I'm just really nervous and scared!" Serena admitted, almost shouting.

Ash stared blankly for a moment, then almost chuckled. "Really? You're nervous? C'mon, Serena, I know this is your first time at a really big event like this, but come on! This is your final test, the last thing that stands between your becoming Kalos Queen!"

"I know, and that's what making me nervous! I don't want to humiliate myself in front of all these people like before." Serena said apprehensively.

"But, Serena, you earned those three Princess Keys. Be confident in yourself, and you'll be totally awesome!" Ash said.

Serena blushed and looked away. She attempted to hide her nervousness, if for just a moment. "Yeah, you're right. I can do it!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Pika!"

Serena smiled sweetly at Ash, and everyone gave smiles back. It was time for the Master Showcase.

* * *

It was the day of the Showcase, about an hour before it happened. Serena was in her room in the Pokemon Center, all dressed up and brushing her hair, as there was still thirty minutes before she had to show up. She was making sure every last aspect of her appearance was absolutely perfect for the Master Showcase.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door. "Serena, can I come in?"

Serena blushed. She blushed, but accepted him anyway. "Sure, come on in, Ash."

She continued to brush her hair as he entered. Serena was dressed in a white and blue dress, with a blue bow at her collar. Her hair wasn't braided, but it had probably grown out enough for her to braid it, but she let it hang down. Ash smiled. He thought she looked adorable, blushing and nervous for her performance.

Serena put her brush down, and stood up, and faced Ash, still blushing and nervous. "How do I look, Ash? OK?" she asked nervously, brushing her hand over her hair.

Ash smiled. "You look great, Serena. Is something wrong?"

Serena blushed at his compliment, not wanting to tell him that she was still nervous.

"Don't tell me you're nervous again." Ash said, as if reading her mind. "It's almost time for you to go on stage, you can't afford to be nervous now."

"I know, but I just can't help it! So many people will be watching my every move, and nothing I do will go unnoticed. Just that thought, is a little terrifying, considering what might happen if I mess up." Serena said sadly, looking away.

"Hey, I already told you once, and I'll tell you again. You WILL NOT screw up. You've trained too much. You're above that now. As long as you remain confident in yourself, you'll do just great!" Ash encouraged her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Look. A Pokemon League, while it may seem entirely different, is basically an unplanned performance. More people come to those than they do to this. The only other difference between them is this…"

Ash gave a big smile. "The winner is determined by the crowd's votes. So your performance has to be a bit more catered to the crowd. Maybe think about that before going on stage. The crowd's there to see you. They WANT to see you. They want to see your performance. Your performance influence their votes. Don't be nervous, don't be introverted. Be charismatic. Be extroverted. Wave to the crowd. Be the nice, caring, beautiful girl you are, and you'll be great for sure."

Serena blushed at his unusually kind words. "Thanks a lot, Ash. That really cheered me up." she looked down at the floor, blushing, eyes glimmering with happiness and excitement. ' _He finally called me pretty… that's a first!'_ she laughed inwardly. ' _But, I'm glad that he believes in me like that… perhaps he's right; I just need to believe in myself more!'_

"Now, come here."

"Huh?" Serena looked up, surprised and blushing.

Ash was holding his arms out, open wide, beckoning Serena. Without any hesitation, she collided with him eagerly, closing her eyes and smiling, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. Ash caught her, wanting to do anything he needed to comfort Serena before this big performance.

Meanwhile, Serena was enjoying every second of her hug with Ash, in no rush to break it. To be held in the arms of the one you love is one of the best experiences one can have. It's as simple as that. One hug conveys so much to another person; how much they like you, how much they enjoy your company, how much they _care_ about you. A hug is one of the most intimate ways people make contact with others every day, and it's an incredibly meaningful gesture, and not one to be used on just anyone. Hugs mean something more than just a greeting or a farewell.

And Serena would make sure to hug Ash every day from this point forward.

* * *

 **And that ends your very detailed documentary about hugs. Tune in next week, where we talk all about lemons. They're…** _ **sour.**_ **Just the way I like 'em. :P**

 **All joking aside, I want to thank all of you for reading, and taking your time to enjoy my writing. AmourShipping, while, sadly, facing facts, will most likely not become canon anytime soon, we will continue to hope. That's what makes AmourShippers unique. We have a bigger following than any other Pokemon ship so far, and, for us it's looking the best for us as opposed to, basically, any other Pokemon ship. So, until the day that Ash and Serena are just vague memories, we will continue to hope that AmourShipping will be canon. That's why we're AmourShippers.**

 **Unless, you know, Pokemon is still around at that point. That'd be awkward. "Hey, guess what, grandkids, when I was your age, we played 6th Generation Pokemon!" "EWWW! 6th Generation? That must've been around the time of the dinosaurs! Whatever those are." "Pretty much. You know what AmourShipping is?" "Sounds like an Anime." :P**

 **Anyways, I'm Silver, and I'll see you next time, everyone!**


End file.
